


黑铁时代 (The Iron Age)

by Seraphina_Buchwald



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Curtis/Jack, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Union Leader!Curtis, sturm und drang, 工会领袖柯蒂斯, 戏剧, 拉郎, 柯王子, 狂飙突进, 舞台剧剧本
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Buchwald/pseuds/Seraphina_Buchwald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the failed coup d'état, Jack Benjamin, imprisoned by his father King Silas in the capital palast, tries to flee his own country via the newly built railway line which connects Gilboa and Gath directly for the first time in history. Meanwhile, Curtis Everett, the somewhat reluctant leader of the Railway Workers' Union, is about to set a large strike in motion against Crossgen, the company owned by William Cross that holds the sole ownership of Gilboa's railway system, among other things. Under the most turbulent circumstances, in the turmoil of the time, caught between the entangled fates of two rivaling countries, the Prince and the plebeian meet by pure chance... <br/>Only Chinese version available at the time.<br/>王子与贫民携手建国的故事。戏剧体裁。起始时间点接在《列王传》剧终处。狂飙突进风+现实主义。结尾甜。</p>
            </blockquote>





	黑铁时代 (The Iron Age)

**黑铁时代 (The Iron Age)**

by Seraphina Buchwald

第一场第一幕

登场人物：

_露馨达：基利波国太子妃。_   
_杰克：基利波国王储。_   
_托马辛娜：基利波国王宫总管。_

【场景设置：王宫中某处房间。可见双人床、书桌与衣柜。房内无人，但有清晰的歌剧女声演唱从幕外传来（例：《Time to Say Goodbye》）。】

露馨达（幕外音）：亲爱的？亲爱的！杰克！把音量调小一点好吗？我这正和我爸妈聊天呢。  
杰克（音乐声淡出的同时快步走上台，转头示意托马辛娜跟上）：好的达令，马上。我去别屋，不打扰你。问他们好。  
托马辛娜（跟着走上台，压低声音）：真的，杰克。我只是想问你，你想清楚了没有。因为一旦我们开始这事——  
杰克：别告诉我你现在动摇了，托马辛娜。你既然做了决定要帮我——  
托马辛娜：什么决定！我从一开始就没做过。这个决定是你替我做的。你把我推到这两难境地。我忠于你的家族，我忠于我的祖国。你却要求我只忠于你、而背叛这两者。  
杰克：你帮助我，就等于帮助这整个家族，托马辛娜。就等于帮助基利波。  
托马辛娜：你敢把我的名字再叫上第三遍试试。我发誓，我一定转身就走，让你就像你父王指示的那样，做一台生孩子的机器，给他陛下提供应有尽有的骨肉粘土、直到他一手塑造出完美的王位继承人。而你自己呢，杰克.本杰明，你这辈子直到老死也别想走出这扇门。  
杰克：我也发誓，如果等待着我的仅剩这般命运，那我绝不视老死为善终。  
托马辛娜：你会失败。你已经失败了很多次。  
杰克：我会成功。我仅仅需要成功一次。  
托马辛娜：你父亲还有其他方法取得他想要的。我不记得自己把你教育得这么蠢。  
杰克：是啊，你不记得，不是吗？那告诉我你记得什么。你还记得我出生的那天吗？除了医生，你是第一个把我捧在手里的人。我父亲不在。是你。你把我抱在怀里，递给我母亲。后来他俩都总是不在。你却每次都在。我的每一次生日。我的毕业典礼。还有我上前线的日子——  
托马辛娜：别说了。  
杰克：托马辛娜，我能称得上家人的只有你。  
托马辛娜：你只是在企图用你的魅力笼络我。因为你用得着我。  
杰克：呵，可是我已经丧失了我的魅力，这是我被软禁的第一天，你亲口对我说的。但是没错，我需要你。我永远会需要你。  
托马辛娜（叹气）：天底下只有你能把这话说得如此理直气壮又令人动容，你这个小无赖。我告诉你，如果我当真做了这件事，那也不是为了你，而是为了可怜的露馨达。  
杰克：那你会救我们两个吗？  
托马辛娜（打开手提包，取出一套侍者制服）：给，拿着这个。晚餐过后换上它、躲进送餐车。我会在里头放上另一套便服。便服兜里会有一点钱。等你到了厨房，找机会穿上这第二套、从仆人出口溜出去。藏好你那漂亮的脸蛋、路上注意避开摄像头。  
杰克：然后去上次说好那个地方？  
托马辛娜（查看手机时间）：对。我两小时后的飞机。那可是基利波举国上下、你勉强算得上安全的唯一地方了。你到了之后，别让人发现你。无论出了什么事，别再联系我。别搞砸了，杰克。  
杰克：别发现、别联系、别搞砸。我必须得说，你对我真有信心。  
托马辛娜（走下）：比你值得的更多。  
杰克（打开衣柜把侍者制服藏到隔板下，站起身沉吟片刻，低声）：自由，或死亡。  
【杰克也走下台。房间空无一人。露馨达的声音从幕外传来。】  
露馨达：爸爸？我要告诉你一件怪事。我刚意识到，杰克刚才叫我“达令”。是的，他刚刚真的这么说了。哦天哪。爸爸，我好高兴。妈妈？你听见了吗？杰克刚才叫我达令。

第一场第二幕

登场人物：

_纪尧姆：工会总部的门房。PTSD严重的退伍老兵，几乎全盲。外号“明眼人”。_   
_贾斯珀：工会财务主管。_   
_埃德加：铁路工人兼复员军人。工会总部巡夜人。_   
_柯蒂斯：铁路工人兼复员军人。工会领袖。_

【场景设置：基利波国首都示罗城外，铁路工人工会总部。前景中央，简陋的木头圆餐桌充作会议桌，桌子周围有四五把椅子。背后墙壁上贴着一张号召退伍军人转型兴建铁路的褪色海报，还有能开合的门窗。窗外远景隐约可见站台、铁轨和野地。时间为刚入夜。】

纪尧姆（幕起时已站在舞台最前，一手持提灯、另一手大幅挥舞，朝观众席方向大声呼喊）：警醒！快警醒！敌情！有敌情！  
贾斯珀（坐在桌边试图专心核对账目记录与火车时刻表，不耐烦地抬起头）：谁管管他！发了疯的老瞎子！  
埃德加：嘿，积点口德，贾斯珀。  
纪尧姆（又绕到房子后面，背对窗户摇晃提灯）：空袭了！敌人坦克！手榴弹！脚下小心！  
贾斯珀：你们谁先去让他闭嘴，再来教训我积口德！没看见我这正忙？明天就开始全线大罢工，待会儿从这儿过的，是最后一批往迦特去的货运车。我得看紧这趟收尾生意，别出差错。  
柯蒂斯：你是说，繁荣港。  
贾斯珀：繁荣港，现在属于迦特共和国——他们得到繁荣，我们得到和平。国王的命令。柯蒂斯，别跟我争这个。我没时间——  
纪尧姆（从窗外远处）：警醒！敌情！  
贾斯珀（扔下笔）：我不干了！我回家了！  
埃德加：别看我，我值后半夜的班，现在得睡觉去了。柯蒂斯？  
【柯蒂斯戴上毛线帽，披上棉大衣，转身出门去找纪尧姆。埃德加凑近贾斯珀看他记账。】  
埃德加：我说，伙计。我昨天想起来，我们还没谢过你。  
贾斯珀（头也不抬）：谢我？为什么？  
埃德加：凭你的本事，你只要想，随便可以混到哪儿去。我是说——好地方——比方大公司、智囊团、律师事务所——全金牌，梦之队，你懂我意思？穿西服打领带、皮鞋锃锃亮，全是高档货。像是，一水儿的“赫尔墨斯”。或者“古西”。可你就不，可你就跟一帮退下来的大兵转型铁道工混一起。寻思闹罢工了你得跑吧。你没跑。我佩服你是条汉子。  
贾斯珀：所以是我的阳刚之气让你感激涕零喽，埃德加老弟。  
埃德加（大笑）：去你的，哥们。  
贾斯珀（也笑，站起身来用笔点点墙上的海报）：喏，看这。你看见什么了？  
埃德加（抓后脑勺）：你什么意思？你说这海报？海报怎么了？  
贾斯珀：说说你看到什么了。  
埃德加：一个当兵的……哦不，我懂了。一个男超模，旁边军装挂在椅背上，穿了条铁道工的背带牛仔裤，笑呵呵地抡起锤子砸铆钉。老天，他笑得像条刚吞了斯皮尔伯格的大鲨鱼。你是想说这叫虚假广告？战争一结束、就拿这种玩意骗战士们来当廉价劳动力、伤残得病不管治、还强迫大伙儿上交体恤金做投资、结果别说血本无归、连自家房子都被收了去？  
贾斯珀：说得好，但是没说到点儿上。看这个商标：“克罗斯金”。你知道这是什么吗？这是威廉.克罗斯的身家性命。你知道威廉.克罗斯是谁吗，老弟？他可是仗着钱多，愣把自己亲姐姐嫁给了国王当老婆。这人靠开军火工厂起家，一直发的是战争财。现在没仗打了，他就得改发和平财。我问你，怎么改？  
埃德加：修铁路？  
贾斯珀：谁给他修？  
埃德加：我们？  
贾斯珀：你们把基利波通往迦特的首条铁路给他修好了，可现在呢？  
埃德加：我们成立工会，想要自己管铁路？  
贾斯珀：你们成立工会，是要抢他的铁路。我告诉你，老弟：这不是一条钢铁与木头铺成的铁路，这是一条流着奶与蜜、流着钞票与石油的金路。谁掌握了这条路，谁就卡住了基利波与迦特两国的咽喉。  
埃德加（假装十分受教）：哦……哎哟不早了，哥们，我得睡觉去了。晚安！你抓空能打个盹就打会儿盹。后半夜见！  
【贾斯珀向他点头。埃德加下。贾斯珀独自对着海报凝思。】  
贾斯珀（自言自语）：而我呢，区区在下我……我只是试图在这条路上，给我自己淘上一小桶金。就那么一小桶。

第一场第三幕

登场人物：

_纪尧姆：工会总部的门房。PTSD严重的退伍老兵，几乎全盲。外号“明眼人”。_   
_柯蒂斯：铁路工人兼复员军人。工会领袖。_   
_杰克：基利波国王储。_   
_贾斯珀：工会财务主管。_   
_若干盖世太保。_

【场景设置：站台附近，可见多道并行铁轨及远处旷野。后景是几节检修中的货运车箱停在舞台左右，其中一节在中景正中央，车门敞开对着观众席，车厢内装有一些大大小小的木头货箱。时间是夜已渐深。】

纪尧姆（蹲在前景位置，双手抱头，提灯倒在一边地上）：来了……他们来了……  
柯蒂斯（蹲在纪尧姆身边，一只手放在他肩膀上）：没有人来，纪尧姆。没事的，没事……没有人来。只有咱俩，老哥儿。  
纪尧姆：不！他们来了！我听见轰炸机！我听见警报！我听见他们哭！我听见他们笑！  
柯蒂斯：你听见的是过路车辆的发动机。你听见的是远方列车鸣汽笛。你听见的是丧家的野狗、行猎的夜枭。  
纪尧姆（跳起来指着车厢之间的缝隙）：不！迦特人来了！我看见他们！  
柯蒂斯（也站起来，顺着他手指方向看去）：你看见他们了，是吗，“明眼人”。你真警惕，眼神真好，我还什么都没看见……来，咱俩一起走两步，往那边看看去。要是有人来破坏，咱俩一起把他抓回去……嘿！真的有人！谁在那儿！站住！  
【杰克从车厢后面窜出来，横跑过舞台，柯蒂斯急追在后。纪尧姆在原地伸开双臂四处摸索，当杰克跑过他身边时两人意外相撞，一同跌倒。柯蒂斯扑到杰克身上，两人开始搏斗。】  
纪尧姆（恐慌，磕磕绊绊地跑下）：啊！  
柯蒂斯：给我趴下，你这个贼！  
杰克：你骂谁是贼呢！脏手从我身上拿开！  
柯蒂斯：那就是有人派你来阻挠罢工？或是谁指使你来破坏铁轨？老实交代！  
杰克：放开我！你没这个权力！  
【两人搏斗中柯蒂斯无意间扯住对方袖子、露出前臂。看到对方手腕内侧之时柯蒂斯露出惊愕神色，杰克趁机打翻他、企图逃走。柯蒂斯挣扎起身，从背后抱住杰克、压倒在地，将他双手反擒到背后。纪尧姆上。】  
纪尧姆（喜不自胜）：好小子，柯蒂斯！好样的！你抓住他们了！我发现他们了！你抓住他们了！咱们没耽误！没耽误！  
柯蒂斯（气喘吁吁）：是的，纪尧姆。咱们抓住他们了，多亏你保持警惕。干的好啊，“明眼人”。  
纪尧姆（突然哽咽，边抹眼睛边喃喃自语下）：抓住他们了！多亏我保持警惕！没耽误！是！长官！不！长官！没耽误！我没耽误！  
【柯蒂斯单手抽出自己腰间皮带，反绑杰克双腕，将他扔进车门敞开的舞台正中车厢里，跟着自己带上提灯也进车厢去，在杰克对面找了个木箱子坐下，将提灯放在车厢里照明。】  
杰克（坐起来，自嘲地挑起一边嘴角苦笑）：现在怎么着？  
柯蒂斯（抓下毛线帽，擦了擦额头，握在双手中）：现在我们等着。  
杰克：等什么？  
柯蒂斯：知道吗，作为一个贼，你还真没常识。  
杰克：我好端端地在公开场合走我自己的路。下一秒，你就扑过来，对我进行人身袭击。从法律角度讲，你是个劫匪更甚于我是个贼。  
柯蒂斯：一个懂法的贼。时代啊。正好，到了法庭上你可以替你自己辩护，省点纳税人的钱。除非……  
杰克：“除非”……？  
柯蒂斯：除非……你是那种绝对上不了法庭的“贼”。  
杰克（掩饰住内心震动，转开视线）：我不知道你在说什么。  
柯蒂斯：哼。基利波境内的真相已然信用破产，谎言倒成了通行的货币。把你的假钱收好。我们明天要罢工，这早已举国皆知。唯一的问题是多久、以及范围会不会从这一条铁路线扩展到全局去。这是一场革命，而且这正在发生。克罗斯金的产业涵盖不止铁路这一个方面，而无论在哪个行业里，他们都没干几件好事。我们在这里建立工会、举行罢工，最初本意只是保护我们自己人能吃饱穿暖、头上有片瓦遮风挡雨；但这好比点燃星火、势必燎原。若想趁早将它熄灭，那最方便的手段，就是将它诋毁成别的东西。  
杰克：我在听，你接着说。  
柯蒂斯：要博得听者的信任，简单的解释总是胜过复杂的理论。而在铁路系统里，还有什么解释比紧急停运维修更加便利？让公众相信，我们的罢工背后就是这种不痛不痒的缘故，并非为了捍卫社会公正、保护工人权益。道口扳闸出现机械故障、需要紧急停运维修。某处多根铁轨同时被热胀冷缩弄变形、需要紧急停运维修。最后一列穿越边境线的货运车皮突然脱轨、需要紧急停运维修。最后这招若是使出来，不但克罗斯金会压我们满头官司，迦特那边也会咬住我们脚跟。  
杰克：关于热胀冷缩，你是说……被一堆C4炸药弄出来的“那种”热胀冷缩。  
柯蒂斯：你在公开场合走路的时候，没有在身上带一堆C4的习惯吧，我希望。  
杰克：没有，但是——  
【杰克突然扑向柯蒂斯，拳头上缠着刚才悄悄弄松解下的皮带，用皮带扣沉重的金属头作为指虎替代品重击对方头侧。两人再次展开搏斗。混乱中提灯被打碎。两人暂时分开，都后退一步。柯蒂斯堵住车厢门口，将杰克困在里面。】  
杰克（绝望地）：停！  
柯蒂斯：哈！为什么要停？咱俩刚刚打了个平手，胜负未定。你打架的劲头带着狮子般的骁勇，拳头里仿佛有一支军队的力气。我猜小偷小摸不是你的看家手艺。或许你也有你的难处？真可惜，你站在工会的敌人那边；而我，我得保护我自己人。  
杰克：狮子中了陷阱也只不过是困兽一头。你不明白。我不能被捕。  
柯蒂斯（纳闷地笑）：你怕被警察抓起来，你的雇主会弃卒保车、抵赖与你有任何关系？我倒盼着威廉.克罗斯为人有那么多顾虑。你难道真觉得，他没一手掌控包括示罗城警署在内的国家机器？连警察腰上别的枪、枪里的子弹，上头都打着克罗斯金的标记。  
杰克（像在哀求）：我不能被捕。  
柯蒂斯（不由自主放缓语气）：我们把你扭送法办，也就是走走形式、拖延一时；为的只是平安熬到明天一早，到时一切就由不得他们。  
杰克（更加绝望，四下环顾，半是自言自语）：我不能被捕。而且我快没时间了。我被困住了。我已走投无路。  
柯蒂斯（渐渐起疑）：你究竟在说什么？  
杰克（弯腰从地上抓起一块尖长的玻璃碎片，握在手里）：神啊，宽恕我，因我所犯的罪行：这罪流在我的血管里、融于我的血液中。从这罪恶的血统中我诞生、成长、又被赋予将这血脉传播下去的天命；然而这血乃是剧毒、播散瘟疫、催生苦难、燃起战争。这血是死亡、是毁灭、是腐败、是灾祸。这血渴求无辜者的血。这血索要千百万民众的牺牲。这血为求与权力交尾，甘愿无恶不作无所不为。这血妄自尊大、善妒难宁、贪婪无度、不知飨足。莫再复焉！今夜我向你说不，向我的血脉、向我的宿命、向我的家族！基利波的王冠啊，我将这血奉还与你！  
柯蒂斯：你到底——住手！  
【杰克用玻璃碎片刺向自己颈侧，柯蒂斯抢先一步、赤手将碎片夺走。两人第三次搏斗。最终还是柯蒂斯占了上风。他从货箱之间翻出一根绳子，将杰克捆住。两人喘息着重新面对面在车厢里坐下。】  
柯蒂斯：你不是贼——你也不是克罗斯金的人。你到底是谁？  
杰克（沉默片刻，讽刺地苦笑）：倘若你不是正对我严加逼供，我简直要怀疑你又瞎又聋。  
柯蒂斯（昏暗中仔细看对方长相）：我从没见过你，但你的面容，我奇怪地熟悉。你的眼睛。你的下巴。你侧脸的轮廓。  
杰克（一侧嘴角翘得更高了）：不巧我手上没空，不过作为提示，你也许可以从我兜里掏一枚硬币。  
柯蒂斯（恍然大悟，震惊，憋出来一句）：本杰明少校。  
杰克：正是。你呢，士兵？  
柯蒂斯：柯蒂斯.艾弗瑞特，上尉，107坦克师。长官。我知道你的事。  
杰克：你是“铁旅”的人。我也知道你们的事。“哥利亚”让你们损失惨重。我很遗憾。  
柯蒂斯：我们让他们损失更重。不用遗憾，长官。  
杰克：请别再那么叫我。这感觉真怪。我宁愿你还接着叫我毛贼。  
柯蒂斯：你在开玩笑。但我明白你的意思。  
杰克（点点头）：嗯。  
柯蒂斯：我刚才是用激将法，才反复那么叫你。  
杰克（疲倦地闭上眼）：我知道。  
柯蒂斯：可我还是得把你交给工会。由工会决定，该对你作何处置。纵使你我曾在同一片战场同袍奋战，如今也是你为王子、我为平民。我得保护我自己人。  
杰克（警觉地睁开眼）：那是汽笛吗？  
柯蒂斯（听远方声音）：的确是。  
杰克：最后一班越国境的货车？  
柯蒂斯：的确是。  
杰克（向另一个方向扭头）：警车来了！  
柯蒂斯：的确是。  
杰克：给我松绑。把那玻璃片给我。带我去找那趟车！  
柯蒂斯：我先去看看，情况如何。  
杰克：等等！先给我松绑，把玻璃片给我！  
柯蒂斯：你在这待着。我马上回来。  
杰克：别离开我！我命令你！艾弗瑞特！把玻璃片给我！  
柯蒂斯（正望他一眼）：不。  
杰克：柯蒂斯！  
【柯蒂斯下。杰克一人在车厢里挣扎。须臾，柯蒂斯返回。】  
柯蒂斯：那些人不是普通警察！是盖世太保！工会被他们的眼线盯了梢。快来！你必须跟我走。  
【柯蒂斯割断绳子，搀扶起杰克，架着他走出车厢，向舞台一边赶去。】  
杰克：你为什么——  
柯蒂斯：在这条铁轨旁等着！车马上进站了。到了繁荣港不要久留，往迦特腹地走——越深入、越不容易有人认出你——忘了示罗城。忘了基利波。  
杰克：待会把自己手上伤口处理一下，这你可别忘。头上的也是。还有……谢谢你。我会记得你。  
【汽笛声从幕外传来。两人下。紧接着若干盖世太保从舞台另一侧出现。纪尧姆和贾斯珀跟随在侧。】  
盖世太保之一：人呢？你说的另一个目击者呢？你根本没看清嫌犯长什么样子！真误事！  
纪尧姆（又气又怕）：我没耽误！我听见他开口讲话！  
【盖世太保之二取出手机搜索一番，将手机举到纪尧姆耳边。手机里传来杰克在加冕仪式上宣誓时的誓言片段录音。】  
纪尧姆：就是他！我们抓住他们！  
【盖世太保之三从车厢地板上捡起柯蒂斯的毛线帽，交给其他盖世太保传看。】  
盖世太保之一：快！把狗牵过来！

【众人下。第一场 终】

第二场第一幕

登场人物：

_柯蒂斯：铁路工人兼复员军人。工会领袖。_   
_书记员一名。_   
_贾斯珀：工会前财务主管。_

【场景设置：一间审问室。舞台中央有一张金属长桌，柯蒂斯身穿囚服、戴着手铐面向观众席坐在桌子一头，手铐跟桌面的金属杠拴在一起。桌子另一头摆着一座台灯，灯旁坐着一名穿警察制服的书记员，书记员手边摆着一摞文件夹，其中之一放在面前、向上摊开。台灯径直对着柯蒂斯的脸。一个官员打扮的人背对观众席站在书记员身边。同样背对观众席放置有一架电视机。】

书记员：姓名？  
柯蒂斯（被灯光晃得睁不开眼、又无法伸手遮挡光线）：你们是谁？  
【官员打扮的人俯身向书记员耳语。书记员低头在文件夹里记下一笔。】  
书记员：出生日期？  
柯蒂斯：今天是几月几日——哪一年？  
【官员打扮的人第二次俯身向书记员耳语。书记员第二次低头在文件夹里记下一笔。】  
书记员：居住地址？  
柯蒂斯：我在哪里？这是什么地方？  
【官员打扮的人第三次俯身向书记员耳语。书记员第三次低头在文件夹里记下一笔。】  
柯蒂斯（捶桌子）：回答我！  
【官员与书记员无视柯蒂斯，径自窃窃私语。】  
柯蒂斯：我知道我的权利。未经审判，你们就把我关到这里。我要求律师！我要求知道我的罪名！我要求知道，被你们一道非法扣押的其他人都在哪里！我们组织这次罢工，程序合理合法；工会其余成员会为我们作证——  
【官员闻言踱步到柯蒂斯身边，露出正脸。观众看到他原来是贾斯珀。】  
贾斯珀（冷笑）：什么工会？  
柯蒂斯（震惊气愤）：你……！  
贾斯珀：柯蒂斯.艾弗瑞特，你与其他工会份子合谋，协助基利波王国王子杰克.本杰明越境投敌。国王已将全国上下一切工会及类似团体宣判为非法组织。所有工会份子，一律以叛国罪论处。若有包庇窝藏者，一并按共犯论罪。向当局提供线索者嘛……哼哼。  
柯蒂斯：我猜想钱子儿的叮当在你听来也算是不错的催眠曲，足以盖过良心的吵闹；你现在只需想个办法将它们带进地府，再指望魔鬼的耳朵也钟爱这乐音。  
贾斯珀：钱？真是目光短浅、志向粗俗。你面前站着的可是克罗斯金集团下属铁路公司的新上任总经理。这条金路如今由我掌握；我手中正卡着基利波与迦特两国的咽喉。我辛苦大半辈子终于走到这般高处，还得多谢你们充当垫脚石。一块很大的垫脚石，这我得承认。  
柯蒂斯：不是石头，是千百铁路工人家庭的血汗与尸骨。可千万别以为你们已把我们埋得够深。总有一天，你们啃剩下的森森白骨将会被后世发现；而我们身上生长出的雪杉林将把你们这些凶手指认。  
贾斯珀（急急地阻止书记员，又转向柯蒂斯）：这你也写啊！你是傻的么？——好啦，柯蒂斯老兄。没有必要感情用事。呐，我们手上有你全部档案：关于你的一切，我们都无所不知。在误入歧途以前，你曾是个好兵，服从指令、为国尽忠。这样一个人才，怎能轻易雪藏？来，国家要求你，再一次献上你的忠诚。  
柯蒂斯：你在这么短的一段话里塞下这么多谬误的能力令人折服。等你哪天失业，我建议你去码头混口饭吃，肯定能当个不错的装箱工。  
贾斯珀：跟你们这些大老粗讲话，进展真是缓慢！嘿，放给他看！  
【书记员打开电视。电视里传来杰克发表演讲的声音，间或能听见照相机按快门的声响。】  
杰克（幕外音，略带话筒回声）：……我，杰克.本杰明，身为基利波的正统继承人在此宣布，成立基利波王国流亡政府，从今日起将与慷慨为我们提供政治避难的迦特共和国开展多方面合作，为推翻现今以西拉斯.本杰明为首残酷剥削压迫人民的非法政权而不懈努力。自去国之日起，我不曾有一天忘记示罗城。我不曾有一天忘记基利波。我呼吁普天之下所有支持这一正义事业的志士加入我们的斗争……  
【贾斯珀将电视调成静音，只有屏幕变幻的光线表示放映还在继续。柯蒂斯紧盯着屏幕，看起来受了很大震动。】  
贾斯珀：看见了吗？看见了吧？你们这些工会份子，一念之差导致的轻率举动，竟陷国家于何等艰难处境！  
柯蒂斯（仍远未从内心冲击中恢复）：我一人做的这事。跟其他人没有关系。  
贾斯珀（急忙给书记员打手势，示意快写下这话作为供词，又转向柯蒂斯）：你怎么做的？你做了什么事？  
柯蒂斯：我把他窝藏起来。我帮他暗夜潜逃。我送他上的越境火车。其他人全不知道。  
贾斯珀：你可知你刚才说的听起来像是什么？  
柯蒂斯：它是真相。我不管它听起来像什么。  
贾斯珀：一个绝望之人的一面之词。  
柯蒂斯：你只说对了一半。去问埃德加。去问纪尧姆。  
贾斯珀：一面之词。一面之词。你们所有人口供加在一起，也全都只是一面之词。工会份子、叛国罪犯、奸滑狡诈、撒谎成性。你们只是想把己方损害减到最低。我一个生意人，当然明白其中的道理。  
柯蒂斯：我只是——  
贾斯珀：你只是想要保护你们自己人。我懂你，柯蒂斯老兄。  
柯蒂斯：我可不懂你，贾斯珀“老弟”。你到底想要什么？  
贾斯珀（手向屏幕一指）：我要他。王子永远是王子，即便他投敌叛国。基利波王室的骨血，绝不能外流去迦特。  
柯蒂斯：然而为了你们那通畅的财路，两国间又必须继续上演和平的戏码。  
贾斯珀（拍了拍桌上的一摞文件夹）：幸好，我们手里有那么几个囚犯，咱俩说话的这会儿，他们也都在跟人促膝而谈。你们事先都经过我们反复推敲精挑细选，个个都体魄强壮身手敏捷、受过舞刀弄枪的训练、又已经对外宣布死亡——  
柯蒂斯（企图挣扎起身）：你们干了什么？！  
贾斯珀（躲到远处）：……还偏巧有那么几个朋友，也都在我们手上。坐下，放聪明点。用用你的脑子，把一和一加到一起。  
柯蒂斯（重重坐下，望了一眼屏幕）：你们想派我们去杀了他？  
贾斯珀：哪能呢！哪能！我们只是想请你们，到国境那边去一趟，动静越小越好，把他带回示罗。虎毒且不食子，何况我们君权神授、无限荣光、慈悲为怀、王恩浩荡的西拉斯国王。说得不客气一点，假若他陛下这一秒钟被神召上天堂，下一秒迦特共和国国土上就多了个基利波王国的合法君王。发生这种事，肯定谁也不想的。  
柯蒂斯：就说我答应你。就说还有其他人也都答应你。就说我们完成了任务。然后怎么着？  
贾斯珀：你们会得到应有的奖赏。  
柯蒂斯（掩面长叹、双手拄额）：做这种事，我不想要什么奖赏。  
贾斯珀（走到他背后，两只手分别放在他双肩上，微笑）：那你想要什么？  
柯蒂斯（依然掩面，低声）：我只想保护我自己人。

第二场第二幕

登场人物：

_若干敢死队员。_   
_柯蒂斯：敢死队队长。前工会领袖。_   
_杰克：基利波国王储。流亡政府头目。_

【场景设置：某处地下停车场。四处排布有混凝土方柱、间或有停放的汽车。后景可见通往上一层的U型车道。幕起前即可听见密集枪声，幕起时枪声渐歇。敢死队员与柯蒂斯挟持头上套着黑布罩、身穿仪式用军服的杰克从U型车道底部一侧上。】

柯蒂斯（在队末殿后，举枪向舞台一侧做最后的还击，指挥其他人借车身掩蔽，自己也退到柱后）：快！去那边！掩蔽、重组！  
敢死队员之一（面向观众席靠着汽车坐下，喘息着换弹夹，向身边人指责语气）：你开枪打了他们的总统！  
敢死队员之二（一屁股坐在队友身边）：我是向他保镖开枪！该死的意外，就这样！  
敢死队员之三（听蓝牙耳麦）：楼顶停机坪已经失守。怎么办，头儿？  
柯蒂斯：没时间等他们派第二架直升飞机。放弃空中撤离计划，改到计划B。  
敢死队员之一：出口都被他们包围了！硬碰硬的我们没办法杀出去！  
敢死队员之二（揪掉杰克的头套）：干脆就拿这货当人质！  
【敢死队员之二用手枪顶上杰克太阳穴，杰克在枪口下露齿微笑。柯蒂斯见状大惊，想要阻止又怕夺枪走火。】  
柯蒂斯：你疯了！他要是死了，任务就失败了，你懂不懂！  
敢死队员之二：不是他，就是咱们！  
柯蒂斯（紧张地靠近，压低声音）：克罗斯金手上还扣着咱们的人呢！你不想想他们？  
敢死队员之二：都这种时候了，你居然还想着别人！  
敢死队员之三：你们怎么样我不知道，我可还有老婆孩子——  
柯蒂斯：听他讲！  
敢死队员之三：——所以我不能死在这个破停车场里，抛下他们！  
柯蒂斯：哦，见鬼。  
敢死队员之一（用枪口指指杰克）：我说，头儿。不管咱几个出得去出不去，我看这个家伙都该死：娇生惯养细皮嫩肉、居然还当了卖国贼。为给国家绝后患，不如就把他在这儿做了！  
杰克（一笑，站起身来）：这个建议挺好，恰恰合我心意。怎么样，几位绑架犯兼爱国志士？你们当中谁来动手？  
敢死队员之一：混蛋，快坐下！  
敢死队员之二：你找死吗！  
【敢死队员之三伸手去拉杰克，却被闪开。】  
杰克（退开一步，笑着半转向观众席）：死亡有何可怕，如果你知道它已为你预留下一个位置，无论天国或是地府？活着岂不更加令人恐惧，如果世上已无一处能容你立足，无论异乡或是故土？生活迫使活人卑躬屈膝；死亡却令死者收获敬意。人生前总逃不过痛苦；死后才真得到安宁。人啊！汝当在生活面前战栗！来吧甜蜜的死亡！我欢迎你！  
敢死队员一：手榴弹！  
【一颗手雷顺着U型车道滚下。前景中烟雾起。枪声和爆炸声。烟雾散去，其余敢死队员都已倒地。柯蒂斯背对观众席，以车身为掩体向车道方向扫射还击，杰克面对观众席，靠车坐着倚在他脚旁。两人都略有受伤。交火间隙，柯蒂斯单膝跪下换弹夹，顺便查看队友情况。从他表情动作来看，队友已尽数阵亡。】  
杰克：我认识你。我认识你，是不是？  
柯蒂斯（还在不甘心地试图救活队友）：我不认识你。  
杰克（笑）：这人还曾拒收我的谎言。行啦。咱们不是说好了，不在一同死去之际还互相赌气。  
柯蒂斯：你死不了。  
杰克：我死不了吗？  
柯蒂斯：对，你死不了。  
杰克（一只手抓起柯蒂斯手中枪的枪筒，按在自己前额上，另一手去扳柯蒂斯手指下的扳机）：再说一遍。  
柯蒂斯（夺回枪）：天哪！你身上发生了什么事？！  
杰克（继续试图抢回枪口）：我身上发生了……没什么事。  
柯蒂斯（推开他）：你我初逢之时，我记得你身披微服、但是个狮子般的勇士。这次我再见你，你穿着军装、却成了病猫样的废人。怎么回事？  
杰克：狮子剃去鬃毛、拔去牙爪，就比病猫还可悲；但你记得我。记得当初的我。我很欣慰。  
柯蒂斯（抓住他，逼近，将一柄枪塞进他手里）：听着，杰克.本杰明。这个停车场一定还有别的出口，而通往基利波的铁路线就在附近。为保护我自己人而献出生命，我心甘情愿；但如果你也拿起这支枪为你的王国做点什么，那我会更加高兴。  
杰克（接下枪）：你自己人？  
柯蒂斯：眼下而言，那就是你。  
杰克：我的王国？  
柯蒂斯：我们的王国。  
杰克：如果我不呢？  
柯蒂斯（照杰克之前的动作抓起枪口自顶额头）：那你不如用这支枪，现在就结果我。你自己说过：生活迫使活人卑躬屈膝，死亡却令死者收获敬意。  
杰克（抽回枪）：那让我们并肩战斗吧，上尉。如同往昔。为了死亡到来之前，你我对彼此的敬意。

【两人越过车顶，一同向车道方向开枪，且战且退，从舞台一侧下。】

第二场第三幕

登场人物：

_杰克：基利波国王储。流亡政府头目。_   
_柯蒂斯：敢死队队长。前工会领袖。_

【场景设置：行驶中的货车车厢，能听见车轮轧过铁轨时有节奏的声响。内里两侧堆着许多麻袋。对面的车门没有完全关紧，月光透过门缝洒在互相依偎着的两人身上。】

杰克（微微一动，惊醒）：我睡了多久？  
柯蒂斯：大约二十分钟。约瑟夫是谁？  
杰克（一愣，随即掩饰过去）：某个未婚先孕女人的丈夫。这名字你怎么知道？  
柯蒂斯：你在梦里叫了它好几次。不要为转移话题就侮辱圣徒。  
杰克（坐直身体，离柯蒂斯远一点）：某个因为我而死掉的家伙。近来不少人都干这事。  
柯蒂斯：所以你就组建流亡政府，来支持这一趋势流行。  
杰克（将脸扭开）：你不睡一会儿吗？路还很远。  
柯蒂斯：你就指望着我一不留神，是不是？  
杰克：你从我政治避难的国家绑架了我。你觉得呢？  
柯蒂斯：我担心的不是你去寻求自由。  
杰克：有时自由和死亡是同一种东西。  
柯蒂斯：知道吗，你这反对派精神领袖当的可不怎么让追随者有信心。  
杰克：类似评价我没少听别人讲过。好在你不是我的追随者之一。  
柯蒂斯：你是被迫的吗？  
杰克（耸肩）：程度就跟生而为王子差不多。  
柯蒂斯：或者你对此主动接受；或者你不得已而为之。我看不出有什么中间道路可言。  
杰克（笑）：是吗？对同一样事物又爱又憎——你不曾尝过这般滋味？  
柯蒂斯：我能理解。但我的确不曾。  
杰克：哦，柯蒂斯.艾弗瑞特。我真羡慕你。  
柯蒂斯：你是王子，我是平民。  
杰克：是的，我正是羡慕这一点。  
柯蒂斯：有很多人会羡慕你。  
杰克（正视对方）：你会吗？  
柯蒂斯：不，但你有我的同情。  
杰克（难以置信地笑，垂下眼帘）：你不明白你自己在说什么。  
柯蒂斯：是真的。可是我得保护我自己人。  
杰克：你真以为我舅舅会遵守约定？  
柯蒂斯：我不知道我还有什么其他机会。  
杰克：他们会逮捕你。他们会把你扔进黑牢。你为之奋斗的工会已然覆灭，再也没有维权、再也没有罢工。有可能他们会对你的人高抬贵手，更有可能他们会把这些人也一并消灭以避口风。无论是哪一种结局，你都不会知晓。他们会利用你，直到榨干你每一滴剩余价值。运气好的话，在那之后他们会扔你等死；不走运的话，在你死前他们会折磨你寻开心。  
柯蒂斯：这些我都知道。  
杰克：可你还是要进到那扇门里去。  
柯蒂斯：什么门？  
杰克：……没什么。某个文人写的愚蠢故事。  
柯蒂斯：听着，你的人生由你自己决定——  
杰克：——从这儿开始他第一次说错——  
柯蒂斯：——我只请求你跟我活着入境——  
杰克：——然后他把命令称作请求——  
柯蒂斯：——在那之后我们就当忘掉彼此，回归各自的命运轨迹——  
杰克：——最后他说忘了吧！假装我们将各自偷生、而不是分别赴死！  
柯蒂斯（急躁地向杰克伸手）：你究竟为什么要这么做？你身上到底发生了什么事？告诉我！  
杰克（甩开他，情不自禁拔高嗓门）：别碰我！开口告诉你之前，我一定先把自己舌头咬掉，草民！  
【柯蒂斯震惊地僵住。杰克后背转向他，用军装外套把自己裹紧。车厢里片刻沉默。】  
柯蒂斯（低声、略带安慰意味）：你父亲只是乐于让别人相信，自己是神授天命的受膏之君。但他又不是当真永生不朽。来日方长，你还年轻。历史上的君王即位前经年累月忍辱负重的不在少数；人民却只会将他登基后的政绩长久铭记。  
杰克（重新转向柯蒂斯，眼神复杂凝望他许久，习惯性地舔嘴唇）：你会吻我吗？  
柯蒂斯（始料不及，震惊）：什么？不！  
杰克（悲伤地笑，背向柯蒂斯转回身去）：而这就是你的答案了。你都不愿用你的嘴唇碰我，却情愿把百万国民的身家性命交到我的手中。  
【柯蒂斯从杰克背后望着他。杰克面朝观众席一侧，缓缓闭上眼睛。突然，柯蒂斯抓住他双肩将他扳转过来，把他按在麻袋上深吻。】  
杰克（气急败坏挣开对方嘴唇，慌乱）：你干什么！  
柯蒂斯（极其认真地）：说不要，我就会停。  
杰克（被压倒在麻袋上时双手挣扎着紧紧抓住柯蒂斯背后衣服）：啊！

【列车行驶时的咣当咣当声响一刻不停。舞台幕落灯熄。】

第二场第四幕

登场人物：

_杰克：基利波国王储。_   
_柯蒂斯：敢死队队长。前工会领袖。_   
_若干盖世太保。_

【场景设置：幕起前可听见火车进站时的汽笛声及铁轨振响。两者先后停寂。货车车厢的车门开启声。幕起时，舞台左侧为敞门的货车车厢，中部是站台，右侧可见部分进站大厅。时间为凌晨。】

杰克（侧倚着麻袋蜷坐着，身上披着柯蒂斯的棉大衣）：这是真实的吗？  
柯蒂斯（从背后抱着他，头靠在他一侧肩胛位置上）：你觉得呢？  
杰克：我头脑中的逻辑说不。我肚腹内的直觉说是。我心脏里的情感说想要。  
柯蒂斯（低声，柔和地）：杰克，我——  
杰克（脱掉大衣站起来）：该走了。  
【两人离开车厢，一前一后走上站台。一群盖世太保从进站大厅方向涌入，不由分说将杰克抓住、将柯蒂斯按在地上。两人都被上了手铐。】  
盖世太保之一：你们被捕了！放弃抵抗！  
盖世太保之二（踢柯蒂斯）：老实点！  
杰克（拼命反抗）：这是什么？我是国家王储！我要求一个解释！  
盖世太保之三：前王储吧，你是说——什么，你们居然不知道？昨晚迦特总统中了流弹伤重不治。他的女儿召开新闻发布会，宣称自己怀上了你的孩子。为免继承权外流，西拉斯国王迅速给予应对，立你姐姐米夏公主之夫，大卫.谢帕德为养子，也就是基利波王国的新王储，王位的下一任继承人。  
【盖世太保将杰克拖向大厅出口方向。杰克挣扎着回望被按在地上的柯蒂斯。】  
杰克：柯蒂斯，我爱你。  
柯蒂斯（尽力抬起头）：啊，杰克.本杰明，西拉斯之子！你那躁动不休、渴望与权力交尾的血脉！它教会了我此前从不曾体验之事。我爱你，我也唾弃你。

【盖世太保带着杰克从舞台右侧下。幕落。第二场 终】

第三场

登场人物：

_若干工人打扮的武装保镖。_   
_柯蒂斯：前工会领袖。_   
_杰克：基利波国前王储。_   
_埃德加：工会成员。_   
_威廉：克罗斯金集团董事长。基利波国国舅。_

【场景设置：基利波国首都示罗城外，铁路工人工会总部。布景与第一场第三幕同。柯蒂斯与杰克头上都戴着黑布罩、从门外被带进屋内、分别被按在圆桌相对的两把椅子上坐下。身后的武装保镖将他们头上的布罩揭掉。】

杰克（一眼看见柯蒂斯）：是你。  
柯蒂斯（也看见对方）：你。  
埃德加（兴奋地冲到柯蒂斯身边拥抱他）：柯蒂斯！我的兄弟！  
杰克（讽刺兼自嘲地笑）：麻烦哪位通知我一下，我这是被劫了法场、还是被绑做人质？再或者，两者皆是？  
埃德加（放开柯蒂斯，转身对着杰克）：这里是铁道工人工会总部，而我们——  
柯蒂斯（打断他，警惕地皱眉）：不是工会的人。  
埃德加（尴尬，试图补救）：我怎么不是呀，柯蒂斯老兄！这话怎么说的！咱工会的人把你们俩救出来——  
柯蒂斯（下巴一指屋内武装保镖）：你是。他们不是。  
埃德加：你在牢里呆太久了，兄弟。这是我们新增的人手——  
杰克：以及他们手里的新增武器：从枪身到子弹，我敢说，都带着克罗斯金的标记。  
埃德加（恼羞成怒）：你这家伙还长了双透视眼不成？！而且国内有几把枪没带着这个标记！  
柯蒂斯：你呢，埃德加兄弟？他们是不是也给你打了个标记？  
埃德加（有一瞬间似要发作，却忽然羞愧地单手捂脸，退到一边）：柯蒂斯，别这样。就像你常说的那样：都是为了咱自己人。  
杰克（笑）：我舅舅也是你们自己人吗？  
威廉（从里屋上）：我必须承认，你们本杰明家族的人，是有些神神秘秘的直觉能力。  
杰克：我可不像我父亲。只是这屋里有那么股子硫磺味道，我闻起来感觉特别熟悉。  
柯蒂斯（扭头去看）：威廉.克罗斯。  
威廉（颔首）：悉听遵命。等等。不对。照眼下情势看来，是你们要听从我的命令。  
杰克：真的吗？敬谢不敏。如果不给你添太多麻烦，我想现在就回我父王的秘密处刑场去。  
威廉（威胁地望一眼柯蒂斯）：那他呢？  
柯蒂斯：哦，你需要我们两个人。  
威廉：我需要吗？  
柯蒂斯（瞥向周围保镖）：无论你这次想要玩什么勾当，你都小心给这勾当披上了工会的外衣。不过就算你再怎么谨慎，人民终究会窥见那底下的马脚；除非有那么一个人站到前头去把这档子烂事揽到自己身上，而这一个人，谁都知道他与克罗斯金势不两立。  
威廉（威胁地转而望向杰克）：那或许我不那么需要他。  
杰克（讥讽地笑）：得了，舅舅。咱们打开天窗说亮话吧。让我猜猜发生了什么事，猜得不准，送我回刑场犹未晚矣。我那疑心病重的父亲自从你上次擅清国库摆了他一道，就早已视你为国家大患；只是碍于我母亲情面、外加克罗斯金这些年来盘根错节深植国家经济命脉、又坐拥军工，他才投鼠忌器、动不得你。然而托我对面坐着的这位“工会份子匪首”、以及基利波与迦特两国间和平协议的福，你改换财路的算盘打错一步、满盘皆输。往昔枝繁叶茂、遮蔽全国天日的大树，如今已根须凋死、树干中空。没准儿上次铁路工人闹罢工前夕，你把我尝试潜逃的消息卖给我父亲、从他手里换得点人情牙慧、及时镇压了罢工行动才让克罗斯金又苟延残喘上一段时日；但你得知道早晚会刮起一场政治旋风，将你和你苦心经营的纸牌屋摧枯拉朽一道扫平。看你这故作倨傲、实则狼狈的模样，我斗胆猜测这场风暴已然悬在你我头上：无论是他老人家亲自动手、还是交给他女婿兼养子大卫添点政治履历，对你而言结局都无甚不同。  
威廉（沉默许久之后，苦涩地）：国有化。西拉斯要将克罗斯金国有化。  
杰克：而你无法去收买国境那边一枚本身就是他人筹码的受精卵；要蒙骗亲爱的大卫，我那姐姐在你手底下吃一堑长一智好几次之后又已经过于精明。何不考虑考虑你那还顶着一级谋杀罪的亲生儿子？哦等等——上次你撺掇我谋反不成、自己反倒在我父王手下失宠，他难道不是转头就宣布与你断绝关系、换取法外开恩？  
威廉：这种时候你就特别像你父亲。可惜真正的权力从来与你绝缘。  
杰克：“幸好”，我猜你的意思是。  
威廉：杰克.本杰明，你一人成不了大事。  
杰克：我看到三块战场，血统、金钱、与民心。能同时赢下这三块战场的，我们当中并无一人。不。基利波举国上下，也找不出这样一人。  
威廉：我会欣然见证你这一次的加冕典礼，我的外甥。我只要求你即位之后，不像你父亲那样望着我家的产业垂涎三尺、成天想着来分一杯羹。  
杰克：克罗斯金是你家产业？  
威廉：克罗斯金就是我本身。  
杰克：现在就开始讨价还价，不愧是天生的企业人。不是我泼你凉水，舅舅，可咱们得先把篮子里的鸡蛋孵成小鸡。  
柯蒂斯（猛然站起离席）：这两个强盗，居然就在我们工会的房子里轮流掷骰、坐地分赃。这真叫人恶心。你们要怎么折腾悉听尊便，王侯将相的游戏，恕我一介平民既不想玩也玩不起。  
埃德加（试图劝阻）：柯蒂斯，咱们的人都还在牢里！  
柯蒂斯：与其取悦权贵穿戴项圈戏服跳傀儡之舞，我宁愿陪其他人一起化为身披枷锁与蛛网的牢底枯骨。至少后一种情况，我不必将叛徒的恶名背负。  
威廉：所以你为了自己名声干净，不惜听任你自己人受苦？  
柯蒂斯：在所有人当中，就数你缺乏了解，受苦这个词该怎么拼。  
威廉：这是个生态系统，各人有各人的位置，你当真不懂这个道理？  
柯蒂斯：那魔鬼一定颇为不悦，你一介肉体凡胎居然抢去了他的座次。这不是生态圈；这是个骗局。  
威廉：但你此时此刻，柯蒂斯.艾弗瑞特，已经从你原先的低贱层次冉冉升起；你已经抵达了一个全新的高度，一个可以做出些实质影响的位置。  
柯蒂斯：这个位置就是为了你们夺权篡位而收买人心——你为什么这样看着我？  
杰克：没什么。我只是……你生气的样子。我看着你，就明白过来，为什么人民的心都向着你。  
柯蒂斯：而你希望我把它们交到你手上。我怎能那么做？我都不愿给你我自己的心。  
杰克（垂下目光）：在你心中我已经失去了抱存希望的资格了，不是吗？或许那种资格，我从来就没有真正得到过。  
柯蒂斯：就是这个表情吗？就是这种语气？就是靠着它们，迦特总统才让你上了他女儿的床？  
杰克（睁大了眼睛，僵硬地挺直后背靠在椅子上）：艾弗瑞特上尉，我只想谋求与你进行合作。  
威廉（皱眉）：我觉得你们之间有点误会。  
柯蒂斯：我不知道事情能有多少误会余地。  
杰克（提高声音）：你我双方目前都处于不利境地，又有类似的政治诉求，假设我们摒弃前嫌、宣布联合——  
威廉：你不知道迦特前总统的女儿——  
杰克（突然掀翻圆桌，抱头大吼）：别说了！我不想……你出去！  
威廉：——是通过人工授精怀孕的？  
柯蒂斯（愣住）：什么？  
威廉（指杰克）：我外甥在全过程中只是个非自愿的捐献者——  
柯蒂斯（抱住杰克，愤怒地对威廉）：你住口！他不想！你出去！  
威廉（不屑，感到受了怠慢）：真是的，都这么感情用事！易于冲动、缺乏纪律、管不住自己。这都是阶层退化的标志。我这边的报价已经完成；今晚的时间，你们就用来冷静头脑、仔细考虑。接受它，才算理性面对事实；接受它，才算聪明的举动；接受它，才符合我们三个人的利益大局。  
【威廉带头下。埃德加走近两人、仿佛试图说点什么，但还是一边频频回头一边离去。武装保镖中有两个站到门外看守，其余陆续下。片刻寂静。】  
柯蒂斯（维持原先姿势，柔和地）：杰克。我以前不知道。  
杰克（仍然抱着自己的头）：我没有权利。  
柯蒂斯：你诞生时就注定成为王者。你还需要多少权利？  
杰克：我甘愿放弃所有那些，来换取与你平等相待的权利。这一项权利，自诞生起，就已经从我这里被剥夺而去。成长中每迈出一步，我就失去一些东西。在别人眼里我是在不断地获取；但我真正想要的东西我得不到、做我真正的自己也不被允许。此乃王者之路，他们说；在这条路上我把自己、让自己被掏空过一次又一次，直到不再能够爱、也不知道什么是真实。现在旅途渐近终点，而你双臂拥抱着的，只剩个空荡荡的人形壳子。  
柯蒂斯（抚摸他脸颊）：至少这是个非常好看的壳子。——我是开玩笑！就随便那么一说。  
杰克（别过脸去）：我觉得你应该走了。  
柯蒂斯：走？怎么走？去哪里？我以前不知道；你别生我的气。  
杰克：骗他们说你同意，他们就会放你走。我不生你的气。是我自己做不到。最开始的时候是因为自尊心，后来是因为痛苦；而现在？威廉想让我像当年那样，在话筒与镜头对面意气风发、光彩照人；然而现在这个壳子有了裂纹，再怎么敲打也共鸣不出往昔那样的乐音。  
柯蒂斯：那你刚才为什么说得好像真的一样？你们谈论赢取战斗、谈论加冕典礼、谈论即位之后的事。  
杰克：话语自有它自己的魔力。——知道吗，自打他们把你抓走，我就以为我害死了你。  
柯蒂斯：所以这都是你的缓兵之计？  
杰克：玩弄权术已经成为我的本能反应。你不害怕吗？我可能正在试图操控你。  
柯蒂斯：操控我做什么？从这里逃跑、自顾自全身而退？  
杰克：如果我能的话，我会的。  
柯蒂斯：你还不如让我切掉自己一条胳膊。  
杰克：那完全没道理。  
柯蒂斯：独臂人比双臂健全者更容易领导群众，信不信由你。  
杰克：你这人怎么回事？刚才你还声称，绝不参与我舅舅的游戏。  
柯蒂斯：但你已身在其中、退无可退。如果我不参与，你身上会发生什么事？  
杰克：……多余王子的去处，自古就只有那么几个而已。  
柯蒂斯：那基利波的和平呢？你觉得迦特人就会轻易放弃？  
杰克：别给我端上来那一套以战止战的道理。亲手发明它的就是我们这种人。我告诉你，我们发明它可不是为了和平或者人民。  
柯蒂斯：我虽然鄙视血统论之流迷信，但神所创造的天下地上，你就是王国最为正统的继承人。  
杰克：我来告诉你政治联姻是什么感觉：那感觉就像是最恶劣的血亲相奸。哪怕私底下谁都是身不由己，外人也只当双方两厢情愿。我已经被毁掉了。  
柯蒂斯（把他抱得更紧一点）：你太过坚强，以至于能毁掉你的只有你自己。  
杰克：你情愿让一个尊严扫地的人当你的君主吗？  
柯蒂斯：比起还没亲身尝过落败滋味的菜鸟、或是成天企盼奇迹指路的神棍，我当然更愿意跟随知耻而后勇的老兵。  
杰克：一个哑巴了的国王无法号令民众跟从。  
柯蒂斯：你的声音在我耳中一清二楚。号召人民的事让我来操心。  
杰克（推开他）：你到底在想什么？  
柯蒂斯：我在想，也许我们根本不需要什么缓兵之计。  
杰克：你可知道一旦失败，他们会把我们怎么样？  
柯蒂斯：逮捕我们。把我们扔进黑牢。工会覆灭，没有维权、没有罢工。有可能其他人得到赦免、更有可能被一并消灭防止走漏风声。无论是哪一种结局，我们都不会知晓。我们会被利用、直到被榨干每一滴剩余价值。运气好的话，在那之后被扔下等死；不走运的话，在死前受折磨来供他们开心。哦，等等。这些我们差不多都经历过了，不是吗？  
杰克：还差一点，我们离全部经历过还差一点。  
柯蒂斯：所以你愿意吗？这一次陪我一起走过那扇门？  
杰克（抬头睁大眼睛望着他）：你必须明白，此时咱俩身份是我为王子、你为平民。如果我们这么做，那最好的结果，也是我为国王、你为臣仆。  
柯蒂斯（笑，吻了他额头）：这怎么能算最好的结局。死亡面前人人平等，而你自己说过，有时自由和死亡是同一种东西。另外，神之下，大地之上，除你之外我绝不接受其他君主。  
杰克：你接受我？你愿意为我而战？你不怕我操控你？  
柯蒂斯：你用不着操控我与你并肩作战。你就是我自己人。

【幕落。第三场 终】

尾声（自下往上的滚动字幕，托马辛娜幕外音）：同年秋季，前身为铁道工人工会的基利波全国跨行业统一工人联盟在柯蒂斯.艾弗瑞特的领导下建立，与被罢黜的前王储、西拉斯国王嫡长子杰克.本杰明联合力量挑战现任国君统治权。西拉斯拒绝对方提出的工会合法化、释放并赔偿在押工会成员以及和平谢位等要求，企图再次暴力镇压人民革命；然而关键时刻，克罗斯金下属的兵工厂突然宣布终止与国家军方合作、全面停产。与此同时，迦特共和国派遣其“哥利亚”坦克部队开赴基利波边境，武力威胁西拉斯王下台、并发表国事声明支持杰克王子登基。大势已去之际，西拉斯尝试于王国首都示罗城发表公开演讲，却遭到不明身份刺客狙击，死前留下遗言立杰克为下一任国王。最终尘埃落定，在杰克——约拿单一世——加冕典礼结束、作为基利波王国新君主正式即位之际，他发表了第一条也是最后一条国王昭令：基利波从今天起废除此前的君主专政制度，建立民主选举制共和国还政于民。这一事件，史称“荣光革命”。

【全剧终】


End file.
